Over and Over
by The Devil's Niece
Summary: 'His heart once again sank to the rocky depths as James stepped in and hugged him close. He was once again reminded of how much Edward wasn't his.' Song-fic to Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Jasper/Edward. All human.


**AN: **Hi hi, people. Yeah, yeah, I know; if I can be writing this, why can't I be updating Different Worlds. But this song has been playing in my head all day, and I just couldn't help relating it to a Twilight universe. So, if you could not tell from the obvious summary, this is a song-fic.

Dedication goes to my boyfriend, who introduced me to the song in the first place. And Erika, who helped me debate whether or not to make this Edward/Jasper or Edward/Bella. The former won over the latter, if you can't tell.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Edward, Jasper, or Twilight in general. If I did though, I would kick Bella out of the picture and put these 2 together. I also don't own Over and Over, which is by Three Days Grace. They own it, 'cause they wrote it.

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe. All human. Boy-slash-boy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Beware the monster of the deep... hehe.

* * *

**OVER AND OVER  
-Edward/Jasper-**

**~O~**

**_I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_**

Jasper watched with rage as Edward kissed James lightly on the lips. James fingers rooted into his hair, and Edward deepened the kiss. He heard the slight, low moan that made his gut twist in pain.

He walked away, his heart aching in his chest. _So this was what it was like to fall in love with someone who didn't know it._

_**So here I go again**_  
_**Chasing you down again**_  
_**Why do I**_  
_**Do this**_

He nodded his head to the song as he played it perfectly on his guitar, hitting all the right notes at just the right time. Of course, had he turned around, he would have seen Edward standing behind him, watching with wide eyes as he picked the notes and tune perfectly.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

His heart ached in his chest, pounding an empty, hollow beat. It pumped blood, but it could not pump his love. It kept him alive, but it could not earn him the one to stay alive for.

He tried not to fall for him. Every time. Every fucking time he tried, something would happen. He would either say something or do something, and then he would fall in love all over again.

He tried. And failed. Every. Fucking. Time.

_**It feels like everyday  
Stays the same  
It's pulling me down  
And I  
Can't pull away**_

He watched with enraptured fascination as Edward played Mozart on the old, ancient piano. His long fingers hit each key perfectly, sliding from note to note, creating a beautiful melody.

His heart once again sank to the rocky depths as James stepped in and hugged him close. He was once again reminded of how much Edward wasn't his.

He had to stop. He was only making his heart break more. But he was beginning to crave it. And why did he crave that heart break? Because it came in the form of Edward Masen.

_**So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I  
Do this**_

"James, stop." he heard him murmur to his beloved boyfriend as they walked to a shiny silver Volvo that was parked nearby his dirty red pick-up truck.

"Baby, come on. Everybody else is doing it. Why shouldn't we?" James asked, sliding a hand up Edward shirt, and Jasper fought back the instinct to punch him in the face.

"James, stop it. I mean it. I'm just..." he trailed off. "Not ready." he mumbled, and slid into the driver's seat. As he tore out of the parking lot, Jasper could have almost sworn he saw Edward's eyes meet his.

Those beautiful grass green eyes.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

He'd known since 6th grade, when he kissed Peter in the boys bathroom, that he was gay. His father had shouted at the top of his lungs when he'd found out, from a nosy neighbor mind you - "No son of mine is going to be a boy loving fag!" he'd yelled for the world to hear - that Jasper was gay.

And ever since then life had been hell.

Then on that simple day, a new student had shown up at Forks High. A new student by the name of Edward Masen.

His bronze curls had every girl in school whispering and freshening their lip gloss and applying more make-up than the normal caking of gunk every morning. His lean body made girls throw themselves at his feet. And his eyes - goddamn, those _eyes_ - made whoever he looked at weak at the knees.

A simple announcement that he was gay, and the girls backed off. But then every gay guy in school stepped up to bat. Except Jasper.

He regretted it now.

**_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_**

He wrote an anonymous letter the next day, signed 'your secret admirer', and stuffed it in Edward's locker. He had broken up with James yesterday, and the boy bounced back quickly.

He didn't look a bit upset at the fact that he was now single.

Jasper watched from a distance as Edward read the letter and smiled. The green eyes scanned the vicinity for the admirer, but Jasper was hidden safely.

He was glad to see that beautiful smile.

_I should actually try to get to know him if I want this to work._

**_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you  
Every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_**

2 years had passed, and now Edward was his best friend. The boy was a year younger than him, and he loved him all the same since the first time he saw him. If possible, he loved him even more.

It was cruel, but he craved him. The love could not be stop from invading his heart.

He was graduating this year and supposed to go to college in the fall. He would finally be free of the dreary, dull, rainy town of Forks. A year ago, this revelation would have made him scream with joy.

Now it made his blood run cold.

"Jasper?" He turned to see Edward, smiling at him. "Can I borrow your Biology notes?"

He handed them to him without a word. Edward smiled gratefully at him and walked away.

**_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_**

"It was you."

Jasper looked up from the book he was reading to see Edward standing in front of him, holding in his hand a sheet of paper and an envelope. The letter.

The letter he'd given to him 2 years ago.

"You wrote me this. 2 years ago. The day after I broke up with James, you wrote me this letter." His emerald irises were sparkling with happiness, and something else that Jasper couldn't place.

"Jasper, I've been in love with you since my first year here. Since the first time I saw you."

His breath caught in his throat. Since the first year? Since the first time? _Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight._

He stood directly in front of him now, head inches from his own. _  
_

_**Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**_

His lips were on his, and Jasper felt the sweetest bliss.

* * *

**AN: **This idea was just stuck in my head, and I couldn't resist. So thanks for reading, and please review.

**xx-Cal-xx**


End file.
